


It's all about Winning

by sciencebiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fireflies, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Love, beach field, fitzsimmons valentine, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know fireflies are actually beetles not flies ?” </p><p>Jemma lay there. </p><p>Her breath slow and at peace.  She could feel the cool spring air blow across her face and she shut her eyes for a moment taking everything in. She turned her head slightly before opening her eyes and just looking at him. </p><p>He was here - with her.  </p><p> </p><p>{written for fitzsimmons valentine 2016}</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all about Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

“Do you know fireflies are actually beetles not flies ?” 

Jemma lay there. 

Her breath slow and at peace. She could feel the cool spring air blow across her face and she shut her eyes for a moment taking everything in. She turned her head slightly before opening her eyes and just looking at him. 

He was here - with her. 

Back when she was on Maveth she never believed that she would see him again. She tried - for as long as she could - to try and not let him go. She always knew that Fitz wouldn’t give up hope and she felt like she shouldn’t too - but after time … it became a lot harder to find hope. She was sure that she would never see him again. She thought she would die on that planet. 

Jemma unconsciously smiled as she looked at him. He’d changed so much yet also none at all since their time at the academy. Fitz had grown into his features but also kept this boyish look that she’d learned to love. 

love. 

At first she didn’t really know she loved him. She didn’t know what love felt like. All her emotions were being multiplied and all Jemma know was that she felt something for Fitz - something that made her never want to let him go. 

Fitz’s eyes fluttered opened as he felt someone watching her. He propped himself up and lightly smiled at Jemma. A light pink blush fell across her cheeks as he caught her watching him - but Leo made no effort to comment. He was just happy to be with Jemma. Not just because they were on a date - but because they were finally together. Not split up on different worlds or one of them constantly sent on missions, or even just busy in the lab. 

They were here together - Now. 

“I did know that Fitz,” Jemma told him, while watching as his face fell, before letting out a giggle. 

He always loved being right and impressing her. Back when they were at the academy he would always come up with smart things to say to her and sometimes Jemma even felt bad telling him that she already knew so she just acted surprised just so she could watch him smile. 

Fitz glared at her as she playfully laughed at him. 

“Well did ‘you’ know fireflies can synchronize their light flashing?” Jemma taunted back at him, keeping her head turned to watch his reaction. 

Leo’s face didn’t falter. He grinned down at her before nodding. 

“I did” 

Jemma put her hands onto her face and groaned - she wanted to win. she had to win. 

Fitz lay back down next to her, watching all the fireflies fly across and over them, trying to think of something smart to say. Without turning to face her he took a deep breathe before he slowly reached out towards her hand. When he felt his warm skin touching hers, he curled his fingers into hers - feeling the warmth of her hand radiating into his. He felt his heart beat faster in his chest. He was too nervous to look at Jemma - he just lightly squeezed, as if asking if this was okay, and when he got a soft response back he left it at that. 

The two of them. Lying on a blanket, holding hands and watching fireflies. 

There was no one else there except the two of them. Fitz had convinced Coulson to let him and Jemma go on a date when they had landed the plane for fuel. It wasn’t just the two of them either; Bobbi and Hunter had gone and hit the nearest bar (and probably hotel room afterwards), Lincoln was taking Daisy on their first date and he was pretty sure Mack and Joey were going out to the pub. 

From the moment Coulson had said yes the problem became where to take Jemma. Their last date hadn’t gone so well, so he was ruling out taking her to a restaurant again, he needed something special. It had taken Fitz so long to find the perfect place - it wasn’t until he remembered that Jemma loved beaches that he had found this place. 

It wasn’t exactly on the beach, it was a beach field. When they had arrived Jemma had looked so happy, and the place had looked almost beautiful. The fireflies lit up the area and made the view even more perfect. Jemma walked through the fireflies and let them surround her and Fitz couldn’t help but smile at how gorgeous she looked. She looked so happy. 

Jemma had pulled Leo in with her before she continued walking along the beach, following the trail of lights that lead their way. 

When they stopped, Leo pulled out a blanket for them to lie on, and they ate from snacks - which Jemma had offered to provide, because she knew Fitz really wanted her sandwich after so long. The two of them had laid their for hours just talking, going back into their old routine. 

“Did you know Fireflies are bioluminescent?” 

Fitz wasn’t sure what was going through Jemma’s mind but he knew that his was all a mess. Thoughts were flying everywhere. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and the more he thought about Jemma the more blank his mind went. 

Fitz spluttered another fact out trying to break the silence. He was scared that Jemma was regretting this whole situation. She hadn’t said anything over the last few moments and he was scared that it was all too much for her. 

Jemma squeezed Leo’s hand. 

long short long long. short. short short short. 

It took Fitz a moment to figure out what she was doing - morse code. She had spelt out yes. 

Jemma moved her body so that she was slightly closer to Fitz. Their arms were almost touching and the closer she was to him the more at peace she felt. 

“Fireflies emit light from chemical reactions that occur in their lower abdomens. The light comes from the oxidation of the organic substrate luciferin, catalyzed by an enzyme called luciferase” 

Jemma rambled out, taking her biochemistry knowledge and putting it into use, the look on Fitz’s face was too cute for her not to smile a bright grin at him. He looked so lost and confused by what she said and it seemed like he hadn’t expected her to say any of that at all.

Fitz’s confused face turned into somewhat a pout as he realized that he had ultimately lost. He watched carefully as Jemma pushed herself up with one arm before leaning over him almost carefully, until she had both her arms on either side of his head. 

He felt his face turn bright red, and his body to dead still before he could even think about anything that was happening. Jemma leaned down slowly, her eyes flickering from looking into his eyes to down at his lips. She leaned forward until she could feel his breathe on hers and their lips were millimeters away from touching. She watched as Fitz’s eyes closed and then so did hers. She pushed forward that tiny amount before the feeling of her lips on his returned. Her body tingled as she felt a rush throughout her body. Fitz’s hands ran through her hair as his lips moved with hers. 

This kiss, unlike their first one, was full on passion and was fully in the moment. No words were needed to be said, just emotion. Once Jemma slowly pulled back and grinned at Fitz. 

“I WIN”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment xo 
> 
> {note. all the science behind fireflies are REAL. http://phys.org/news/2010-01-scientists-fireflies-emit.html#jCp}


End file.
